


Children of Legend

by Rosemarre



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 100 year slumber, BOTW storyline, Calamity, Champion Family, Champions, Childern, Dark Zelda - Freeform, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, I'm so cheeky with these tags lol, King Rhoam Grandpa, Link's a Dad!, Link's kids!, Prince Link - Freeform, Royal Marriage, This is about Zelink childern saving the day BOTW timeline!, daughter - Freeform, son - Freeform, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarre/pseuds/Rosemarre
Summary: Once Upon A Time, there lived a Princess and a Knight.Both were destined to save the Kingdom of Hyrule from certain demise. They, alongside four chosen warriors, were well prepared for Calamity. And yet… four years passed after the pulling of the sword. Many wondered if this prophecy of apocalypse was simply fiction. During this time, the Knight and Princess wedded and had two children, Lily and Hyden Bosphoramus. But on the day of their son Hyden's birth, that Calamity struck. Hyrule was taken by surprise, all four champions, Mipha, Urbosa, Revali, Daruk including the King were killed.In an attempt to save her husband and children. Princess Zelda, unlocked her power and temporarily sealed Ganon away in the Castle. Prince Link, alongside his children were kept in the chamber of resurrection until their fatal wounds healed.When he awoke, he vowed to protect his children from Calamity Ganon and train his daughter until she herself could unlock her promised sealing powers and seal Ganon. Only Lily, his only daughter, could seal Ganon away. For he was sure his wife was dead. And only he could defeat Ganon. For he was sure he was the only one to hold the sword.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Zelda/Link
Kudos: 8





	Children of Legend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Zelda FanFic! As well as the first time I'm using AO3 to publish... Please enjoy!

(Lily Bosphoramus POV)

It always eluded me, why I did this…

Even as the wind taunted me, pushing and prodding at my skin and hair. Even as the cold nipped at my legs as body. Even through all this pain of frostbite, did I keep my hands raised toward the moon, reciting every word of prayer Father taught me.

Again, it always eluded me why I did this… I was the only girl who prayed in such… a rigorous way shall I put it. No other in Hateno ventured into ponds or lakes to pray to the Goddess Hylia. May not have known why I did this, but I knew who I did it for… my Father. A man who I know so well, and yet know nothing of.

It got to the point that my legs felt numb, and I couldn't take it anymore. Looking over my shoulder I found Father's watchful gaze on me. His face was unreadable (as always), his mouth set in a thin line and eyebrows relaxed. I sometimes wondered what he was thinking, seeing me here cold and in prayer. I always wondered about the storm, that laid behind those calm blue eyes... and what they meant.

"Father?" He grunted in response, "May I come out now, I recited all two-hundred prayers to the Goddess."

Dad knelt down and grabbed the blanket besides him. He held his hand out to me beckoning me to come to him.

My lips curled to form a small smile, gratefully taking his hand to pull myself out of this freezing lake.

Dad wrapped the blanket tightly around my shoulders, covering my white dress that dripped freezing rain on me. The dress was a beautiful white gown that puffed up below the chest and reached my ankles. The skirt had at least three layers of fabric, and was a little aged. There was a golden belt that had three triangles embedded in the middle.

It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen... Where on Hyrule Father managed to find such a dress beats me. There was no tailor here in Hateno that had such skill at the needle and thread.

With his hands around my shoulders, Father stirred me toward the hill that lead into town, "You did good today…" He whispered.

Truth be told, I had no idea the difference between good or bad when it came to...this. I barely knew what I was doing, and Father always had a hard time explaining it to me. He would get tongue tied every single time he tried to explain. Almost as in finding multiple ways to start an explanation but never finishing the sentence. The most I got out of him was that this practice of prayer was tradition in my family, namely my Mother's side.

A woman who was dead.

"Thank you Father." I smiled, pressing myself further into the warmth of Dad's side. The walk to our cottage in Hateno was a quiet one. Relief rushed throughout my tired body as soon as the house came into view. Through every window came this soft yellow light, that spoke promise of comfort and warmth (something my body ached for). The large chipping in the paint gave way to cemented brick, a hint to this house's old age.

Once we reached the door, Father used his free hand to push it open.

"You're back!" A young voice chirped, my sights settled onto my younger brother who was seated at the dining table.

My brother's name is Hyden, he was a reckless child one whose love for adventure outweighed common sense. He looked, nothing like me though. His face was slightly rounder, hair more golden and eyes greener than any forest. Father said that he looked more like our Mom, while I took after him.

Hyden grinned widely at me, setting down his book that read 'Silent Princess, a rare flower'.

I plopped down into the chair next to him, allowing my spine to relax and posture slouch. My muscles screamed and ached, and my mind was going fuzzy. I knew sleep and warm clothing were calling me but felt too tired to do anything other than go to my room.

Hyden leaned in close, bursting my spatial bubble. He pressed his finger into my blanket, causing pure cold to explode from where he touched as my soaking dress was pushed further into my skin. I shuddered, causing Hyden to frown.

"You're completely soaked?! Aren't you going to change?"

"In a minute...I'm just so tired right now…"

Father grunted as he settled into his seat. His azure eyes held disapproval, "Change now, or you'll get sick."

My personality held no rebellion in it, I was the kind who always followed direction without complaint. It was a trait I saw in my Father.

Nodding I stood up and made my way to the room that Hyden and I shared. The bedroom was small and cramped. Located underneath the oak wood stairs, it was obvious this was supposed to be a storage room that Father made hastily for a room for his children. It was so small that the only thing that it would fit was one bed, that I also had to share with Hyden.

I should be grateful for even having a room, most kids I knew in Hateno shared both room and bed with their siblings and parents. But goodness, how I'll wish for the day I can have my own bed. Hyden left me no room once-so-ever, nor any piece and quiet. His snores could wake Hynoxes I swear it.

Reaching under the bed, I pulled out a box that read 'Lily' with a bunch of painted blue lilies over it. Father made this for me, something to put my clothes in. I reached and pulled out a long pink dress, that draped over my knees.

As quickly as I could, I removed the sloping wet dress throwing it onto the floor and retreated into warmer clothes.

We are… simple folk. A family of three, missing one.

All my life I had been raised in the hilly provinces of Hateno village. I don't remember being anywhere else. And though, I considered myself native to this village there were striking things that set us apart.

One being our hair color. Our dirt blonde, and golden hair stood out against the brown headed village. Another, Father was no merchant or farmer. And though he tried his best at both jobs, I remember clearly how the crops he planted died within the next week. It was obvious that his talent resided within his swordsmanship. Third, was Father's accent. Within the few spoken words, you could hear a tinge of… formality almost. I heard that this was a forgotten accent, from some ladies who adored to gossip especially when it came to my mysterious Father.

They would often turned to me and ask, 'Where is your Father Link from darling?'

And I would reply, 'If I were to know I would tell you."

Currently, Father was a missionary. Hired by different villages to find different kind of legendary monsters. Or that's what we were told, both Hyden and I.

"What is it that you and Lily do out there anyways?" Came Hyden's voice, a muffled sound through the door.

There was a long pause before Father replied, "We pray to the Goddess Hylia."

"Yeah, but why? Even the most religious people I know don't do the stuff that Lily does." I could've sworn I heard the creak of the chair as Hyden leaned back, "It just doesn't make sense to me Daddy. And it doesn't look fun either. I really hope that you aren't planning on putting me in a dress and making me pray too, right Dad?"

I chuckled, and my way out to the dining room. Hyden's shining green caught sight of me, grinning broadly he exclaimed, "Heya sis wanna help me interrogate Daddy about this ritual thingamajig?!"

"Not today Hyden." It was then I noticed that Dad was staring at me, his mind distant.

"Is something wrong Father…?"

"No… not particularly…" He then sighed and gave us honest words, "I was just thinking about your Mother."

The room stilled, Father never talked about Mom…

He looked at me, into my blue eyes, "You must forgive me… she is always on my mind, and yet I never speak of her. It's peculiar isn't it…?"

"I don't think you not talking is what's weird Daddy." Hyden chuckled, pretending not to catch the glare I threw at him.

The smallest quirk of a smile grazed Father's red lips, "She was beautiful… and intelligent. You could ask her any question of the Sciences, Mathematics or Literature and she'd have an answer.

"But as beautiful and smart as she was… did she have a big heart. She'd do anything for the people she loved… I fell in love with her for this…"

"She sounds like an amazing person."

Father smiled proudly at the two of us, his beloved children, "Then you'll know where you get it from. Both of you, Hyden and Lily...are amazing…"

Father didn't know it… but those words meant the world to me. To know that he thought his daughter, his son amazing… sparked hope…

He didn't know that those words would be my light within these dark days… days that will come as soon as tomorrow.

The day where Ganon, a monster, who I knew not of at the time would come to Hateno Village in search of both the Hero and his children. To slay them all.

"Time for bed." Father ordered, raising from the table and heading toward his bedroom.

"Wait!" My voice called, ringing throughout the house.

Father turned to me, eyes wide in question, "Yes?"

"What was her name?"

"Your Mother?"

"Zelda," He whispered, his voice low and wishful...

That night, I had the most frightful dream.

There was a woman. Tall, beautiful and elegant. She had the same dress that I wore whenever I prayed to the Goddess, a white gown. Yet this dress was terribly damaged. Long rips darkened with black scorch marks traveled up the skirt and exposed her knees. Ash and dirt, painted her face and arms. She was surrounded by this swirling cloud of red smoke, that had bright yellow eyes that glared hungerly down at the woman. And yet, like me she kept her hands raised. Reciting a silent prayer toward the Goddess.

What kind of torture had this woman endured? Who had she lost? I knew not.

Suddenly, her green eyes went wide. She screamed out, "NO LINK YOU MUST RUN AWAY! HE'LL KILL YOU!"

Then the darkness consumed her.

I gasped, bolting straight up out of bed. My breathing was wild, and my heart was hammering inside my chest.

Just… who was that woman?

My thoughts were wild, but I found myself comforted by the fact that I was home… and I was safe. I looked at the face of my snoring brother, who was snuzzled deep into his pillow. He was not bothered by any disaster, yes I was safe.

Oh how wrong I was, if only I knew what would happen the next day.

If I knew what I did now, I would've screamed for my Father and run far, far away from Hyrule.

But I didn't know, and therefore couldn't act.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! As you can see my story is a tad complicated, I plan on explaining more as the story progresses! Also while I'm updating here, I'm also simultaneously posing on fanfiction.net!  
> Hoped you enjoyed! Till then!


End file.
